My Sweet Prince
by Holly's Mean Reds
Summary: Bonnie is feeling numb, and begins a twisted affair with Damon. Set after 1x14, goes pretty AU from there. Title is from the Placebo song of the same name. Rated M, cause I'm just being safe.
1. Prologue

**Summary: Bonnie is feels numb and starts a twisted affair with Damon. Set after 1x14. Goes pretty AU from there. Title is from Placebo song of the same name.**

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first story on Fanfiction. I've written it before, and the people that read it really enjoyed it. To get the feel of the story, you should listen to My Sweet Prince by Placebo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anything associated with it. If I did, Damon and Bonnie would be together having hot vampire/witch sex all the time. No lie. I also don't own My Sweet Prince by Placebo. Except for on my ipod.**

* * *

Their bodies moved together, rhythmically. She loved when they did that.

Her hands gripped at his back, flexing her fingers when the pain of her cramped digits got to be too much.

She didn't want to remember the hurt; the pain of losing someone she loved. And, in a way, he lost someone he loved. Well, he lost the _idea_ of someone.

He slightly growled as he felt her thoughts going somewhere other than what they were doing.

She inwardly smiled; even though she knew it wasn't supposed to be attractive, she couldn't help but like the selfishness he had. Instead of him being like other people and constantly asking her if she was alright, he wanted to focus both of their attention on himself.

_It's comforting._ She thought. _At least someone isn't worried about what I thought._

But, then again, he sort of was. But, it wasn't about emotions or feelings. It was about how good he made her feel; physically, of course.

She can't really remember exactly how they came to be doing this after-school activity for the last few weeks. She used to be numb all the time; happiness was just a memory, something that died with Grams.

But, whenever he was around, she would feel something: anger. And that was a hell of a lot more than any other emotion anyone had riled up in her in a long time.

Before this had started, she was home alone, laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She felt an unconventional breeze from her windows that she knew had been shut.

She knew he was there, watching, waiting, _wanting_.

Blinking once, sighing deeply, she said, "Come in."

And, suddenly, he was inside her house. No one else was home. It wasn't like anyone at that moment was going to care what happened to her.

_I should just leave it at that. Don't say anything else._ She told herself.

But, no. She had to take it a step further.

"I think we should fuck." She stated, still looking at the ceiling.

He didn't look perplexed or even taken aback. That stupid smirk that she hated appeared on his face. "Why?" He asked. He knew he was pushing his luck.

At this, she finally turned her head towards him.

Slightly shrugging her shoulders while still laying down, she said, "I don't know. Just because."

That was enough for him, and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her and their lips were engaged in a battle of dominance.

This had continued for the next few weeks.

Some nights, between thrusts, he would ask, "Why? Why? _Why?_"

While she could still speak coherently, she would reply, "Because, because, _because._"

Finally, one night, he had decided that they should try this at his house.

She had never seen his room before, and was unpleasantly surprised that she felt at ease in it. She didn't want to feel comfortable; this whole arrangement was temporary, _he _was temporary.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked snarkily, his eyebrows rising as that damn smirk dropped into place.

Instead of saying anything, she just walked over to him, and stood in front of him.

Just stood.

Slowly unbuttoned her coat that held the few stray raindrops that had landed on her when she had gotten out of his car.

She let it fall from her frame as she pulled her arms out of its sleeves.

She stepped closer and placed her lips on his neck.

He inhaled deeply as she tentatively placed her arms on his shirt clad shoulders.

She continued to place small, clean kisses on his neck.

Unexpectedly, she pulled away.

He huffed in disappointment, but quickly smiled as he saw her walking backwards towards his bed.

He followed hungrily, and put his hands on her hips as he greedily kissed her lips.

He trailed down her jaw to her neck, and briefly registered her hands in his hair.

She could feel his fangs poking at the soft skin of her neck, and thought that tonight may be the night.

He had never bitten her before.

She wanted him to.

Oh, how she wanted it.

He knew how much she craved the pleasure of being bitten, but he knew that what she really wanted was the pain. He knew how she blamed herself for what happened, but he wasn't going to be some little toy that she punished herself with.

That's why he never bit her, because he wasn't the host at some pity party.

She would know that he was in control.

He pulled away from her neck, leaving it unmarked.

He couldn't help but notice the flicker of disappointment in her eyes at, yet again, being denied the pain which she desired most.

She composed herself and settled her knees on the bed, almost coming eye to eye with him.

"Your shoes are on my bed." He stated, looking pointedly at her feet.

She sighed.

Sat on her backside to reach the zipper of her boots.

After pulling both of them off, she put her hands in her lap and looked at him.

"Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very." He said, then climbed on top of her.

She couldn't help but think that the whole shoe thing was just a ploy for him to be on top.

He always loved to display his dominance.

Clothes were taken off.

Sharp intakes of breath as hands and tongues worked.

The best part came as he entered her, and her toes curled.

She gripped the sheets as she let him have his way with her.

She couldn't think anymore; she was lost in her want.

This sick, masochistic craving she had for everything he was doing to her body.

Squeezing, pinching, biting, licking.

Everything felt new and incredible every time they were together.

Finally, they both reached their climax. He laid on top of her, panting,.

Maybe this was the only time when they were actually normal with each other.

He would kiss her shoulders and collarbones as he tried to catch his breath.

She would run her fingers through his raven hair as she blinked in wonderment.

The after bliss was the only time when they didn't have any prior engagements or hidden agendas.

They were just a witch and a vampire.

Normal.

Yeah, _right._

After he catches his breath, he rolls off of her. She almost misses the strange warmth he gives off.

"Bonnie?" He says.

"Damon?" She says in reply.

"I never thought _you'd_ fuck with _my_ brain." He said, disappointed.

Bonnie rolls over, facing away from Damon.

"Ditto."

It was the only thing she could think of.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked it! I LOVE Damon/Bonnie, and I hope I pleased all you fans out there.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this was just going to be a one-shot at first, but you guys inspired me! This will probably just be a story that has no point, but it will entertain y'all! Oh! And if there is anything y'all would like to see, just message me or leave it in a review. Ask and ye shall recieve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. There; I admitted it.**

* * *

Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had sat down, and had a conversation.

Most of her conversations were spent with her thinking and answering out loud.

So, sitting down at the Grille, and talking with Elena was a considerably new experience for her.

Hey, she was up for new things.

Unfortunately, the conversation was a bit one-sided, as Elena could only talk about the Salvatore brothers. Damon, in particular.

"Bonnie!" Elena waved her hand in front of Bonnie's face. "Are you listening?"

_No._ "Yes." Bonnie said, faking a smile. Elena's smile went back into place, and she settled back into her seat.

"So, like I was saying, I haven't seen a lot of Damon lately. I think the whole Katherine thing really got to him. Stefan even said that Damon has barely been at the manor. I just really hope that he doesn't do something stupid."

_Can you just worry about Stefan? _

"I'm sure everything's fine." Bonnie's sugary-sweet smile was still in place.

"Yeah." Elena said, her brow furrowed. She quickly looked at Bonnie. "Hey. So, how are you doing?" _Here we go again._

Elena placed her hand over Bonnie's, and it was supposed to be comforting.

Bonnie had to keep herself from flinching. The only person that had touched her lately didn't have hands as warm as Elena's.

"I'm fine." _Short and sweet._

"Are you sure?"

Bonnie sighed.

_Jesus. Was I __**this**__ annoying when your parents died?_

"_Yes._ I'm sure. How could I not be sure?" Bonnie pulled her hand out from under Elena's.

Elena laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I was just worried."

"Yeah, well don't be. I'm fine and dandy." Elena looked at Bonnie, her face full of perplexity. "What?" Bonnie asked, quickly growing more and more annoyed. Maybe she should have stuck to conversations with herself.

"It's just that-It's just that you sounded _just_ like Damon for a second." Bonnie quickly straightened in her seat.

"I-I'm probably PMSing or something." Bonnie said, while slightly shaking her head.

At that moment, the doors opened and Damon came walking through. Bonnie saw him at the front over Elena's shoulder.

Damon looked around, and once he spotted Bonnie, he pointedly looked at her. Then, he began to walk towards the bathroom hall.

Bonnie drew her eyes back to Elena's face.

"Uh," Bonnie said. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Elena nodded as Bonnie stood.

Bonnie had to pace her legs to not break out into a run._ Anything has to be better than this painful chat with Elena._

She reached the hall and found it empty.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked to the air. The door to her left opened, revealing the bastard vampire himself.

He motioned for her to come in.

"It's a janitor's closet." Bonnie stated.

Damon sighed, and said under his breath, "Women." He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. He shut the door behind him.

"Okay, okay. I'm in here." She said, extracting her arm from his grasp.

"I got your message." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"Let me rephrase that: I got your message where you said you were going to skip our 'little' meeting so you could 'hang out' with Elena."

"I'm still not seeing the point."

"You skipped _me_ for _Elena_?" There it was. That selfishness that Bonnie found strangely attractive. His brow furrowed as he looked at Bonnie with a '_What-the-fuck-were-you-thinking_' look.

Bonnie sighed.

"Look, you're right." Bonnie spat. She quickly recomposed herself, holding her head high. "I made a mistake coming here with Elena. We have nothing to talk about anymore. Scratch that- _I_ have nothing to talk about. She just goes _on and on_ about-"

Then she stopped.

Saw that she had begun pacing back and forth in the cramped space that they were in.

Bonnie glanced over at Damon and saw that he had crossed his arms somewhere in her rant.

His eyebrows flew up in expectation.

"What? She goes on about what?"

Bonnie huffed. Damon cupped a hand around his ear and leaned towards her.

"_You._ She won't stop talking about you."

Bonnie expected Damon to smirk and say some snide comment about how Elena couldn't resist him or wait to get into his pants or something.

She didn't expect him to laugh.

Which is exactly what he did.

Bonnie shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms.

"What. Is. So. Funny." Bonnie said between clenched teeth.

The temperature in the room increased; Bonnie could feel her emotions controlling her powers.

Damon's laughter died down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't set me on fire, Little Witch." He said, waving his arms, still slightly chuckling.

"Then answer my question."

Damon's chuckling suddenly stopped.

His eyes darkened as he sauntered up to Bonnie.

"What is so funny, Little Witch, is that you almost seem-" And he broke off into little sniggers.

"What?!" Bonnie threw her arms at her side, exacerbated.

Damon leaned down to her ear, his lips brushing against her lobe.

"Jealous."

It was all he said, but Bonnie couldn't stop the shudders going down her body.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

He pulled away from her, and Bonnie looked him right in the eye.

"I'm _not_ jealous. It's just annoying."

"Ah, because you're jealous."

"I don't need this. Elena is waiting." Bonnie tried to walk past Damon, but he blocked her way.

"Just admit that you're jealous. Then, you can go."

"_No._"

Damon just crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

"Time is a-wasting."

Bonnie couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his bright, blue eyes.

_He is enjoying this._

"I'm waiting. Come on, just say it, Bonnie."

Her eyes trailed down over his torso, wishing that his leather jacket was off, among other things.

Damon uncrossed his arms.

_Oh, God. I can't take this._

Bonnie rushed at Damon. She threw her arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

Her lips crashed into his, and he readily kissed her back.

She pushed him backwards, his back colliding with the door. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Damon quickly broke the kiss, and began trailing kisses along her cheeks and jaw.

"This doesn't mean you're leaving." He mumbled.

"I know." Bonnie replied.

He placed his lips back on hers.

Damon ran his hands down her backside, and hoisted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked towards the wall adjacent to the door.

Bonnie felt her back hit the wall, and she groaned into Damon's mouth.

"Thank God you wore a skirt today." He said, trailing a finger up her outer thigh.

He pushed the offending fabric higher, and hooked his finger in the waistband of her panties. Damon quickly set her on her feet, and ripped the underwear off.

They assumed their former position.

Bonnie leaned her head back as Damon sucked and licked at her neck.

She felt one of his hands go under her skirt.

Her breath hitched when his fingers stroked her, and she could tell that that devilish smirk was on his face.

He withdrew his hand, and unbuttoned his pants.

Bonnie trembled as she waited for Damon to enter her.

"Just do it." She said in frustration.

"Ask nicely." Damon teased, even though Bonnie could tell that he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Fuck me." Bonnie demandingly said.

"Nice enough." He said. Then, Damon swiftly entered her.

They both moaned, and Damon began working his hips.

His hand went between them, and his pinching made Bonnie feel even more delight.

"Bonnie?" They both halted at the familiar voice.

They tried to still their labored breathing to hide themselves from the voice outside the door.

They heard one of the bathroom doors open, the voice called Bonnie again, and then it was back in the hallway.

"Bonnie?" It yelled once more.

"It's Elena." Bonnie whispered.

Damon smirked and started moving his hips again.

Bonnie quietly squeaked and grabbed at his back.

"What are you doing?" She angrily whispered.

"Oh, come on. Doesn't it get your rocks off a little to know that someone is on the other side of that door? That we could get caught at any moment?"

Without waiting for an answer, Damon continued his movements.

Bonnie buried her moans into the crook of Damon's neck.

Both of their senses were hyper-aware, knowing that they could be found.

It excited both of them.

Damon picked up the pace, and both of their breathing got shorter and shorter as their release came closer and closer.

Bonnie could sense that Elena had walked away a while ago, and she knew that the excitement of almost being found by her best friend made this time number one on the list of great sex Bonnie and Damon had.

Bonnie couldn't think anymore as she reached that high point, and she could feel Damon shudder as he came.

Damon stood there for a moment, his body pressing Bonnie against the wall, her legs wrapped around him.

Finally, he let her down, and picked her underwear off the ground.

He held out his hand and dropped the fabric into hers.

She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He didn't move.

She moved her lips towards his ear and whispered, "I'll see you at your house in a few minutes."

He turned his head at her, and smiled.

A genuine smile.

So, she gave him one right back.

He nodded, turned, and walked out the closet.

Bonnie followed shortly after, going into the ladies' room to make sure she looked presentable and that nothing was dripping down her legs.

Bonnie walked out to the table where Elena sat, but she wasn't alone.

There was Damon sitting next to Elena. In Bonnie's seat.

_He was supposed to leave!_

Bonnie clenched her fists at her side, but released her fingers before she continued walking.

"Bonnie!" Elena said. "You were gone for a while, so I went to look for you. But, I couldn't find you."

Bonnie shook her head. "I just went outside to get some air."

"Yeah, it sure is hot in here." Damon pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.

Bonnie glared at him while Elena looked at him, confused.

"Anyway," Bonnie began, turning back towards Elena. "I have to go. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go home. Sorry, Elena. We'll get together again sometime."

Bonnie grabbed her bag and coat before Elena could protest.

She threw a wave to Elena over her shoulder, and knew that Damon would soon follow.

When Bonnie was about two blocks away from the Grille, a car pulled up beside her.

"Need a ride?" Bonnie halted, and turned towards the car.

"Are you going to be an asshole?" She asked.

All Damon did was laugh.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, opened the door, and got inside.

"Don't worry, Little Witch. You'll get that frustration out soon enough."

Bonnie turned towards Damon and threw one of his signature smirks at him.

He chuckled in amusement.

"Bonnie, you are learning already."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, you guys! I've decided that I will update this story every Saturday, because I'll have the most time to write. But, before I let you guys go and read, I have to talk about the last episode of The Vampire Diaries. **

**Things I liked: **

**Bonnie is back! (And totally kick-ass!)**

**Bonnie used her powers.**

**Damon looked at Bonnie when she used her powers. I like to think this is what he was thinking: Dude, that's hot. I've soooooooo got to tap that. (I amuse myself.)**

**Blood Junkie Stefan is very entertaining to watch. (I'm freakin' hungry!)**

**Things I did NOT like:**

**Damon and Elena dancing. (But, I knew the song that was playing. So, I was too busy singing along to notice the looks they were giving each other.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. Believe me. If I did, Damon and Elena would NEVER happen. (Damon and Bonnie would.)**

**BTW: Y'all should thank Sky Samuelle for this chapter. 'Cause she wanted to see Damon and Bonnie in the tub, so I wrote Damon and Bonnie in the tub.**

* * *

School had been a bitch lately.

Bonnie had been a bit too….occupied lately to really focus on her studies.

This resulted in a long and boring lecture from her father about how she was disappointing him and she'll never get into college and blah, blah, blah.

_I'm not allowed to fuck up once? _

After her father had said, "Go to your room," Bonnie had stalked angrily up the stairs and almost set her curtains on fire.

_Can't he see that I'm having a hard time right now? Grams is gone, and everything is so fucked up._

She took several slow, even breaths to calm herself down. But, they had no effect as she just got angrier and angrier when she replayed the lecture in her mind.

Bonnie flopped down on her bed, glaring at the ceiling.

She clenched her fists, then flexed her fingers.

She repeated this several times.

She breathed in and out, in and out; never broke her gaze up above her.

"Jesus. What did the ceiling do to you?" That familiar voice said, breaking her focus.

Bonnie quickly sat up and looked at Damon.

Her eyes glanced over at the open window then back at him.

He smirked at her.

"I'll repeat my question: What did the ceiling do to you?"

She sighed.

"My dad decided that I needed a talking to. Apparently, I'm a disappointment; I guess I spend too much time with you." She sarcastically smirked.

Damon walked over and laid down next to Bonnie.

"Do you want me to, uh, change his mind about that?"

He looked over at her expectantly.

"No!" She shouted, then took a breath. "No." She repeated, more firmly.

Bonnie sat up and faced away from Damon.

"I can't believe you would even ask me that." She said.

"Well, you've never been opposed to anything else I've asked."

Bonnie could feel the weight of the bed shift, and immediately knew he had stood up.

She scoffed and stood up as well.

"Why does everything you say have to be about sex?"

She began looking through her drawers.

"You've known me how long and you're asking me that?"

Bonnie ignored him and gathered underwear, a t-shirt, and a pair of pajama shorts.

Damon walked over to her, annoyed that she disregarded his last question.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm stressed by my father, I'm annoyed by you, and I'm bored. So, I'm going to take a bath."

Damon instantly sobered up.

Curiously was etched into his face.

"A bath, huh?" The corners of his lips twitched up.

Bonnie glared at him.

"I said _I'm_ taking a bath."

His eyebrows creased.

"Can't I come in the bathroom?"

_He looks pathetic._

"Fine." Bonnie said, between clenched teeth. "Just don't let my dad see you."

"Please. You forget who you're talking to."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

She opened her bedroom door, looked into the hallway, then quickly walked to the bathroom.

She reached it and swung the door open.

Bonnie looked behind her and saw that Damon was taking his sweet time.

"Just get in here!" She whispered.

This caused Damon to slow his walk even more.

_What an asshole._

Seeing the scowl on Bonnie's face, Damon chuckled and came to the door.

"Did I make you angry?" He asked, while sliding past her, into the bathroom.

Bonnie closed the door, put her pajamas by the sink, and turned to look at him.

"I'm going to slap you."

Damon's smirk slightly fell, but he swiftly restored it.

He wagged his finger at her.

"You amuse me, Little Witch."

Bonnie scoffed and went over to the tub.

She began to run the water, turning it up until the water was extremely hot.

Bonnie unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down.

She felt Damon's eyes on her.

She pulled her shirt over her head.

She didn't look at Damon; she wanted him to know that she didn't care what he thought.

Feeling the need to do something, Damon walked over to the water and ran his hand through it.

"Some like it hot." He mumbled.

Bonnie unclasped her bra and let it fall to the side.

Felt that familiarity of being watched.

Lastly, she pulled her underwear down.

By now, the water was almost to the top.

Bonnie stopped it and walked over to the mirror.

She saw Damon behind her as she put her hair up.

He walked closer and brought his lips to the nape of her neck.

Bonnie let her eyes close for a moment, then she blinked out of the haze.

She walked away from Damon and over to the tub.

Bonnie gingerly stepped in the water, hissing at the high temperature.

She reveled in the tingles the burning liquid gave her.

She settled her back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes.

"Isn't that a bit masochistic?" Damon asked.

Bonnie opened one eye to look at him.

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical to ask?" She retorted.

He didn't say anything in return.

He walked over and sat down next to the tub facing Bonnie, leaned against it, and started tracing patterns in the water with his finger.

Bonnie closed her eyes and enjoyed the calming sounds of the water being disturbed by Damon.

"Bonnie!" She heard from downstairs.

Bonnie sighed, exasperated.

"What?!" She shouted back.

"I'm going out!" Her father said.

Bonnie didn't say anything.

"I said 'I'm going out!'" He said again.

"Okay!"

"How convenient." Damon said, still running his finger through the water.

"What?" Bonnie looked at him.

"Your father leaving."

Bonnie half-scoffed, half-laughed.

"At least, one would think so." He said.

"I'm assuming that's a hint?" Bonnie said.

Damon smirked then hurriedly stood up.

He kicked off his boot and tore off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, eyeing his bare torso.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, taking off your clothes."

"Bravo, Bonnie. Bravo."

"I mean, _why_ are you taking off your clothes?"

"I'm going to join you, of course."

"Of course." Bonnie sarcastically repeated his last phrase.

She looked away as he pulled down his boxer-briefs.

"Oh, _now_ you're shy."

"What?" She asked, looking at his face.

"You didn't seem so embarrassed when you were stripping so brazenly in front of me."

"Well, _some_ of us have some modesty when it comes to other people being naked."

"You're such a liar, Little Witch."

At this, he stepped into the tub and sat facing Bonnie.

She pulled her knees to herself as he situated his legs on either side of her.

"Come on. Stretch out." He said, motioning to the spot in the middle where her legs had previously been.

"You're trying to get a rise out of me." She said, accusingly.

"Aren't I always?"

Bonnie contemplated giving in to Damon's request.

"I'll even let you put your feet here." He said, touching the middle of his chest.

She extended her legs and placed her feet where he offered.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He stated.

He began to run his hands up Bonnie's lower leg, tilting his head to the side, trying to see her reaction.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"So," He began, "Why are you a 'disappointment' to your father?"

Bonnie chuckled.

"Can we please not talk about my dad while we're naked in a bathtub?"

"I was just trying to make conversation." He said.

_Since when does he try to 'make conversation'?_

But, Bonnie relented and lifted her head to look at Damon.

"My grades are dropping and I haven't been very 'invested in my studies'. I have a lot going on, he just doesn't understand."

Damon stopped his hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry." He offered.

"Thanks." Bonnie replied, one corner of her mouth quirking up.

Damon broke eye contact first.

He began his hands movements on her legs again.

Bonnie looked at Damon.

Studied him.

He looked up and caught her staring.

"Don't be ashamed," He said as she looked away, blushing. "Women just can't resist me."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Really? Is it because of your sparkling personality?"

"Oh, yes. It just reels them in."

They both chuckled.

Bonnie pulled her legs underneath her.

Damon was about to protest, but stopped as he saw her get on her hands and knees and start to crawl towards him.

Bonnie was so close that she was all he could see.

She glanced at his lips, and he did the same to her.

She leaned in closer and their lips met.

Bonnie pulled back and looked at Damon.

His forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheekbones, and then finally, his lips again.

She positioned her legs at his sides and dipped her lips to crash into his.

The kiss heated as Damon ran his hands up and down Bonnie's curves.

One of her hands was tangled in his hair and the other was at the back of his neck.

Damon pushed Bonnie down on her back and he mounted his body over hers.

Water sloshed as their bodies moved.

"Drain the water." Bonnie managed to say.

Damon quickly pulled the plug in the tub, and they felt the water level dropping.

Bonnie groaned in pain as they tried to maneuver in the cramped space.

Finally, she placed her body diagonal in the tub, throwing one leg over the edge and keeping the other inside.

Damon began kissing Bonnie's neck, slowly making his way across her collarbone and to her breast.

The lack of water made her skin break out in goose bumps, and Damon's touch wasn't helping.

His tongue darted out to lick stray water droplets around her nipple, and she slightly gasped.

He covered her nipple with his mouth and smiled at her moan.

He began licking, nipping, and kissing.

His hand came up to receive the other, and her fingers threaded in his hair.

He switched sides and played the same game.

Bonnie began to whimper in anticipation.

Those sinful lips came up next to her ear.

"Patience is a virtue, Bonnie."

He began to kiss her again.

He bit at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth.

Their tongues teased each other once again, and Bonnie noticed Damon's hand go down between them to position himself.

He thrust in, and Bonnie broke the kiss with a cry.

Damon slowly moved his hips and their gasps filled the air.

He moved his face to her neck as the pace of his movements picked up.

She could feel his breath on her skin.

She bit at his shoulder and he groaned in satisfaction.

Bonnie could feel the pressure building deep inside of her, and she knew Damon had it in him, too.

"Come for me, Bonnie." He said.

His hand went to her bundle of nerves, and she broke.

She cried out one last time, and she knew her release would trigger the start of his.

That deep, guttural groan that Bonnie knew so well sounded in her ears.

After they were done and spent, they laid in the tub for a while.

Damon laid on top of Bonnie as part of their post-bliss routine.

It was slightly uncomfortable due to the edge of the tub digging in her neck and Damon was kind of heavy.

But, she didn't say anything.

She sort of liked the comfort his warm body brought her.

But, his ever moving lips did _not _help with the goose bumps.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that! **

**Reviews make me happy! (Please make me happy.)**

**And, if you do review, tell me what you thought about the last episode of The Vampire Diaries.**

**Oh! And, tell me what y'all want to see. 'Cause I'll totally write it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I am FINALLY getting this out here. It took me forevah to write this. People wanted to see jealous!Damon, so I did that. I even did jealous!Bonnie, also. Okay, so this chapter I basically based on the 19th episode, Miss Mystic Falls. That's what's happening in this chapter, and the things like Stefan's blood lust are still in this, but Bonnie doesn't ignore Stefan in this. (But really, she doesn't have any exchanges with him.) A difference is that Bonnie wasn't with her Aunt, she's just been really shut off from everyone else, so she's kind of out of the loop. I'll quickly tell you what I thought about the last episode.**

**I LOVED IT! (Especially Paul Wesley. He is amazing as Stefan.)(I have this weakness for flashback episodes.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, it'd be all about Damon and Bonnie (with some Stefan/Elena and Jeremy/Anna thrown in for good measure.)**

* * *

The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was the talk of the town.

Bonnie would have forgotten all about it if Caroline didn't talk about it every 5 seconds.

They were currently walking to their last class of the day, and Caroline was talking about how Matt couldn't make it to the event.

"That's too bad, Caroline." Bonnie offered.

_It's better to agree with whatever she says._

They reached their classroom and took their seats.

"Well, Andrew said he would take me anyway. I just hope he keeps his hands to himself."

"Yep."

_When will my dad be home? I'll just go to Damon's._

"Who are you going with?" Caroline asked.

"What?" Bonnie asked, shaken out of her reverie.

"Who are you going to the pageant with?"

"We have to have dates?"

She was confused.

"Well, I just thought that you'd want to have some fun. You've just been so distant lately. I know what happened to your Grams hit you really hard, but all you do is spend time at home."

Bonnie looked down.

_Yeah, that's what I do._

"Oh, God." Caroline said. "I'm sorry. I have no filter; you know that."

"It's fine." Bonnie assured her. "You're right. It's just taken a while to get used to things without her."

_I'm such a liar._

"I just want you to have some fun, maybe even with a guy." Caroline said.

Bonnie's face was impassive, trying to keep the laughter at bay.

"Maybe."

It was all Bonnie had to offer at the moment.

The bell had rang for class to start, and Bonnie turned towards the front, signaling the end of the conversation.

Bonnie sat in her car in the almost empty parking lot after school, replaying Caroline's words over and over in her head.

_People will start asking questions if I don't do normal 'Bonnie' things._

She started her car and drove to the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie knocked on the door, and, with that familiar swagger in his step, Damon opened the door with a smile.

"What a lovely surprise." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Bonnie just pushed past him to walk inside.

She heard Damon close the door and travel over to her.

Without a thought, Bonnie turned around, grabbed his face in her hands, and began kissing him.

She needed to be mindless.

He snaked his arms around her waist.

She needed to assure herself that nothing was wrong with her.

He pushed her jacket off.

She needed to know that somebody could tell when she was lying.

He didn't notice at all.

Bonnie pulled away from his lips.

"Let's go upstairs." She said.

Damon nodded before grabbing the backs of her legs and hoisting her up.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and continued kissing him.

She trusted him enough to know where he was going.

She used to be such a nice girl.

Afterwards, Bonnie didn't wait in bed to cuddle or kiss or _whatever_ they did.

She couldn't think as she pulled her clothes on while Damon laid in bed.

He was watching her in puzzlement.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She ignored him.

"Where's my bra?"

Damon looked pointedly at the lamp across the room, on which her bra had been haphazardly flung.

She quickly clasped it on and put her shirt on over it.

He sighed.

Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I have school tomorrow."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's never stopped you before." He mumbled under his breath.

Bonnie finally had all of her clothing on and she looked at Damon.

He still laid in bed.

Naked.

He watched her watching him.

"See something you like?" He said, smirking.

"Are you going to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant?" She abruptly asked.

His smirk faltered.

"Yes." He answered. "I'm part of the Founders' Council; I have to go."

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

He looked at her in interest.

Egging her on to say something.

"I was just wondering-"

She stopped.

Wrung her hands.

_Just do it._

"Maybe we should go together." She finished.

And then the smirk was gone.

"That's not a good idea." He said, shaking his head.

Maybe she didn't think this through.

"Why?" She asked.

"It just isn't."

"What?"

She just wanted people to see that she _was_ moving past Grams' passing.

"Look, we're not together. This isn't some wonderful relationship where we act all cute or stare into each other's eyes in amazement. It's exactly what it looks like: two people who have sex on a regular basis. That's _it_. You're the one that decided we should do this in the first place."

Bonnie could already feel the tears in her eyes.

She turned away from him.

Scoffed.

Quickly walked to the door.

"Life's just one, big disappointment!" She heard him shout and she made her way to the stairs.

_I'm so dense, dim, foolish, idiotic, moronic, laughable. Stupid._

"It's not _as_ disappointing after you die." He said to himself.

The next day, at school, Bonnie watched Stefan and Elena.

It was lunchtime, and almost all the seniors were outside enjoying the weather.

She could see why Damon wanted Elena.

It wasn't just that she was Elena; what he really wanted was the stability.

Or maybe he wanted to corrupt her stability.

_Maybe since he's tainted me, she's more important now._

Caroline came bouncing over to Bonnie.

"Hey!" Caroline said.

But, then she _noticed_ Bonnie.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

She touched Bonnie's arm.

"I'm fine. Just kind of tired."

She attempted a reassuring smile.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Caroline," Bonnie began. "I was thinking about what you said yesterday, about a date for the pageant."

"Really?" Caroline smiled.

"Do you think you could help me find someone to take me?"

"Yeah!" She said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Bonnie blinked.

Cleared her throat.

Looked at Stefan and Elena again.

"No."

Peter.

That was the name of the guy that Caroline had found Bonnie.

He was nice enough.

But, he didn't make her feel anything.

He had picked her up in his mom's Honda Civic.

Was a perfect gentleman.

Tried to make small talk.

When they arrived, Bonnie wasn't allowed to see either Caroline or Elena, as they were busy getting ready.

"I'll get us some drinks." Peter said after they had taken off their coats.

Bonnie smoothed away an invisible wrinkle on her black dress as he walked away.

She glanced around the foyer, unconsciously looking for a head of raven hair.

_Stop it._

She immediately put her head down, and walked over to where the rest of the guests were.

She observed Jeremy and the vampire girl, Anna.

Bonnie slightly smiled to herself.

She looked to her left for Peter.

Bonnie saw Damon.

He was lingering by the way to the stairs, making sure no one was watching him.

_What is he doing?_

His eyes instantly found hers.

She turned around so her back was to him.

_Please don't let him do anything._

**Bonnie?**

"Bonnie."

It was Peter with the drinks.

She turned around to accept her drink, and she glanced towards where Damon was.

He was gone.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine."

She was saying that a lot lately.

Bonnie had wanted to stand next to the stairs to see both Caroline and Elena's walk, but there were too many people crowded in that area.

She had taken to the back terrace with the rest of the people.

The sun felt good on her skin.

The first couple had walked out, and people began to clap.

One by one the couples gathered on the terrace.

Bonnie clapped even louder when Caroline stepped out with Andrew.

There were a few dead seconds where Elena was supposed to have emerged, and Bonnie looked around.

Finally, Elena came out.

With Damon.

Bonnie was the only one that didn't clap.

The song began to play, and Damon and Elena started dancing.

Their hands stood centimeters from each other, their feet turning their bodies in circles.

_I want to go._

**Please don't.**

There it was again.

Damon's voice.

In her_ head_.

_What are you doing? Why can I hear you?_

**Well, your mind was basically screaming at me. What else was I supposed to do?**

_Where's Stefan?_

She saw him chance a look at her, breaking eye contact with Elena.

**I don't know.**

The music slowed to a stop, and Damon and Elena's dance awkwardly stopped.

Bonnie noted that he wasn't paying attention to the steps at all, his mind too occupied with their non-verbal discussion.

When the clapping subsided, couples paired up to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Peter asked Bonnie.

She looked over and saw someone else asking Elena to dance, to which she accepted.

Damon walked over to the sidelines.

"I'd love to."

Peter looked surprised in the change in his date's interest in him.

They walked to the dance floor, and Bonnie wrapped her arms around Peter's neck.

He placed his hands on her hips.

They swayed to the music, and Bonnie even found herself slightly enjoying it.

The song ended, and they stepped apart.

"Let's go inside." Bonnie suggested.

When they walked in, Bonnie saw Damon leaning against the bar.

His gaze landed on her and Peter, and his lips pursed in annoyance.

He straightened, grabbed his tumbler of whiskey, and strolled over to the pair.

"Hello." Damon said, his smirk set into place.

Bonnie threw out a thin smile.

"Hi."

Damon turned to Peter.

"Hi. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Peter. You're the one that escorted Elena Gilbert, right?"

"That's me." He replied.

"So…what brings you over here?" Peter asked.

"Oh, just wanted to check up on Bonnie here." Damon's eyes flickered to her.

"Are you guys friends?" Peter smiled.

"Something like that." Damon said, winking.

With that, he paraded away.

_Bastard…_

"I'm going to go to the restroom real quick." Bonnie said.

Without an answer she walked away.

She made her way to the stairs and stalked up them.

_Where are you?!_

She opened the first door on her right.

**Cold.**

Shut the door.

Walked down the hallway.

**Warmer.**

Step.

**Warmer.**

Step.

**Warmer.**

Step.

**Colder.**

Bonnie stopped and turned towards the door she just past.

She grasped the knob in her hands and reluctantly turned it.

Inside, she saw Damon sitting on the bed.

"What's with the trembling date?" He sarcastically asked.

"For someone that didn't want to be seen with me in public, you're on your way to the rumor mill with that little comment you made to Peter."

"Must you bring that up?"

"Must you be an asshole all the time?"

"I honestly don't care."

"Well, you could at least try to be civil to Peter."

"Where did you even find him?"

"Caroline set us up."

He scoffed.

"That's explains it."

"Your asshole-ness is kicking in."

He held up his hands in defense.

"She has terrible taste in men. Did you see how that guy was acting? He can barely keep it in his pants with you around. I saw his roaming hands when you two were dancing."

Pause.

"You were watching us?" Bonnie asked, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Don't change the subject."

"You know, I kind of liked dancing with him. He's so nice and very good-looking."

"Don't." He growled.

"I wonder how he would be if he loosened up a bit."

Now she was playing with him.

"Bonnie." He warned.

She stepped closer to him.

"What's that I detect in your voice? Is that _jealousy_?" She falsely gasped.

"No." He said.

"Yes. Yes, it is." She said, sauntering away from him.

She turned around to face him and there he was.

He backed her up against the wall, their eyes never breaking away from each other.

Damon lifted a hand to play with Bonnie's curls.

"I just don't like seeing other people incorrectly handling what's mine."

"Maybe you wouldn't have to see other people handling what's yours if you had just said yes to coming here with me."

He pushed away from her.

She followed him closely.

"What? You don't have anything to say?"

He suddenly caught her lips with his in a heated kiss.

Her fingers found his hair and his hands rubbed along her curves.

Damon turned them around and lead Bonnie to lay down on the bed.

He covered her body with his and he settled himself between her legs.

She turned them over so she was on top, and she could feel his hands trailing up her thighs.

He exposed more and more of her leg as he pushed her dress higher.

Damon halted.

He pulled away from the kiss.

"Wait." He said.

"What?"

He stilted then instantly sat up.

"Sherriff Forbes is looking for me."

Bonnie moved off of him, and they fixed anything that had gone askew in the whole exchange.

"You should go first." Damon said.

Bonnie nodded and walked out of the room.

She found her way downstairs and found Peter exactly where she had left him.

"Man, what took you so long?"

"You wouldn't believe the line for the restroom!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Peter politely laughed.

"You should go mingle." Bonnie offered.

Peter was going to protest, but thought against it and went to talk to a buddy he had seen earlier.

Bonnie saw Caroline with a 'Miss Mystic Falls' sash and a crown.

She regretted not being there when her friend won, but smiled at the thought of what she had been doing instead.

She saw Elena walking, and was going to ask what Caroline's face looked like when she won, but she stopped when she saw Damon talking to Elena.

Elena grabbed her coat and followed Damon outside.

Bonnie decided to follow and grabbed her coat as well.

She heard screaming and saw Stefan feeding on a girl.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted.

Damon stopped her from going too close.

"Come on, Stefan." He said, holding his hand out.

Bonnie stopped at the sight.

Stefan's mouth was dripping blood and his eyes glinted with rage as he threw Damon towards a group of trees.

He advanced towards Damon and didn't relent even when Elena yelled for him to stop.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused all her energy into stopping Stefan.

He grabbed his head in pain and cried out.

Damon looked at her in astonishment.

Stefan finally stopped and Bonnie ceased.

Stefan looked around him and then, he ran.

Sherriff Forbes inspected the area when she got there.

"She doesn't remember anything." She said.

"It's a good thing the girls got here when they did because she lost a _lot_ of blood." Damon replied.

"You didn't see anything?" The Sherriff directed at them.

They both shook their heads, and Elena said something.

But, all Bonnie care about was how the girl was.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Looks like it, yeah."

Sherriff Forbes suggested that they get back to the party, and Bonnie and Elena turned to walk.

_Be careful._

**I will.**

Bonnie didn't feel like being at the party anymore, so she convinced Peter to take her home.

"I'm sorry I was such a bad date." She said while his mom's car sat in her driveway.

"It's okay. I wasn't that great either."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, opened the car door, and walked into her house.

After she had gotten out of the dress, scrubbed the makeup off her face, and slipped into some comfortable pajamas, Bonnie felt incomplete.

Like something was missing.

A sharp knock was heard at her window and she smiled, knowing who it was.

She opened the window and pulled Damon inside.

Once every part of him was safe, she threw her arms around him and held on.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He brought his arms around her.

"This was a bad week." He said.

"I accept your apology."

Damon slightly smiled at her muffled words.

She reluctantly let go of him.

"I can't really stay long. I have to handle things with Stefan."

"That's okay." Bonnie said.

She pushed his jacket off.

"Take your shoes off." She said.

He complied and she walked over to turn her lamp off.

She pulled back her covers and slipped in.

She grasped for his hand in the darkness and pulled him to lie beside her.

She curled into him.

"Just hold me. Just for a little while." Bonnie said to Damon.

* * *

**I'm a terrible person, I know!**

**I didn't put ANY sexin' in this.**

**But, there was some almost sexin'!**

**That has to count for something.**

**I think there were some really sweet moments in this anyway.**

**Please review! (They make me happy!)**

**Tell me what you thought, how you liked the latest episode of The Vampire Diaries, and what you'd like to see next.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: What the eff is up with _all_ of my teachers deciding that they're going to give us assignments and projects after us doing nothing for basically 4 weeks? Whatever. Sorry. Okay, so firstly, this isn't the chapter that I was going to put up at first. But, I had NO time to work on that chapter, so I'm saving it for this Saturday. This chapter is basically a filler, and I have no idea where my head was when I wrote this. The characters might be a little OOC, and I'm sorry. This week has gone by so fast, and was extremely hectic. But, the good news is that I just got cast in two different plays! I am now Helena in A Midsummer Night's Dream, and I'm also Olive in The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee (it's a musical.) I can't wait to get started on them! Anyway...  
Okay, let's pretend that there's, like, a week between the end of 2x20 and 2x21. So, Isobel didn't come yet. Maybe Alaric's been sitting in that bar for a week! I just need to shift the timeline around a bit. I may be a little off my game in this chapter, but, like I said, it's basically a filler. By the way, since there was no sexin' in the last chapter, I gave you some in this one. Sorry for my extrememly long Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, the season finale would be 6 hours long and full of Bamon moments.**

* * *

Damon traced a lazy finger up and down Bonnie's side as they laid in her bed.

They had just relieved quite a bit of frustration, and Bonnie smiled as Damon couldn't keep his hands off of her.

She brought her hand up and rested it on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across the smooth skin.

He turned his head and kissed her palm.

Bonnie climbed on top of Damon and softly leaned over and captured his lips with hers.

She could feel him working his hands in her hair.

She could feel his tongue trying to poke through her lips, and she decided to let him in.

He playfully growled as their tongues battled.

Damon pulled the covers away from her body and rested his hands on her thighs.

Bonnie trailed her fingers down his torso and felt his stomach contract with each finger that lightly dabbled over his abs.

Damon rolled them over and began kissing down Bonnie's neck.

She clawed at his back as she gasped aloud.

She could feel his smile as he kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Come on." Bonnie moaned.

Damon brought his face back next to hers and kissed her again.

His hands went down to widen her legs as he settled himself between her.

Damon thrust in, and Bonnie gasped into his mouth.

He slowly moved in and out.

_Fuckin' God._

**Language, Bonnie.**

"Move…faster." She managed to get out.

Damon began to pick up his pace, and Bonnie could feel her body begin to shake.

Their breath mingled as they moaned and gasped.

Damon captured Bonnie's lips as he thrust one more time, sending Bonnie's body into a tizzy of shakes.

She could feel his body stiffen as he felt his release, and he grunted as he made his way through it.

Both their bodies slackened as they came down from their high, and Damon rolled off of Bonnie to her side.

Suddenly, Bonnie began to giggle.

Damon looked over at her, intrigue overpowering the annoyance on his face.

"What' so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. I-I just feel like laughing. You ever get that feeling?"

She looked over at him.

She could see the contrasting colors of blues in his eyes.

"Not really. No." He replied, amusement clear in his voice.

"Well, maybe you should." She said.

Bonnie turned her gaze to the ceiling and contentedly sighed.

"When was the last time you went to New York?" Damon suddenly asked.

Bonnie sharply turned her head towards him.

"What?" She asked.

"New York. When did you last go there?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Um, I don't know. When I was 7, I think."

"You should come with me. It'll be…interesting."

"If I recall correctly, I asked you to go somewhere with me, and you threw a hissy fit." Bonnie retorted.

Damon scoffed as he waved his hand at the memory.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Don't you want to visit the Big Apple with me tomorrow and throughout the weekend?"

Bonnie sat up and searched for her underwear.

"I have school tomorrow." She said.

"Tomorrow's Friday. Just skip."

_He says it like it's the most normal thing in the world._

"Everybody skips sometime or another, Bonnie." He said, reading her mind.

She turned and looked at him.

His hair all mussed from the sex.

Lips red from her biting and licking.

Covers _barely_ covering him.

"You're such a bad influence." Bonnie said.

"It's a yes, then."

Bonnie smiled.

"It's a yes."

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

Being in Damon's car felt exhilarating.

Especially when she was breaking the truancy law.

Bonnie had convinced him to let the top down, and she smiled at the wind blowing in her face and hair.

She looked over at Damon.

His sunglasses made him look even more beautiful.

He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other thrown across the top of the seat.

His fingers would occasionally brush against her arm, and Bonnie just wanted them to stop driving so she could have her way with him.

They both weren't big on talking during long car rides, so Damon had turned up the radio.

They were listening to a radio station that played songs from the 40s to the 60s.

Damon's lips would mouth along with the words, and Bonnie even found herself singing along to some songs.

Sometimes Damon would ask her questions.

"What'd you tell your dad? Since, you know, you won't be coming home tonight and tomorrow night."

"He got in late last night, so I told him that I was going to spend the weekend at Elena's. Something about Girls' Night or whatever."

"You lied."

He had that smirk on his face.

"Yes. I did. Are you proud?"

"Very."

He paused.

"You know, you're right." He said.

"About what?"

"I _am_ a bad influence."

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

When the sun had started to go down, they had pulled into the gleaming New York City.

Damon had glided through traffic with ease, weaving back and forth between cars.

"Where do you want to stay?" Damon asked.

"Somewhere nice. With clean bathrooms. I can't stand dirty bathrooms."

Damon chuckled.

"They are quite the nuisance."

Bonnie shot him a look.

"Don't make fun of me."

"I was simply agreeing."

He expertly pulled into the parking garage of a high rise building.

He parked the car and grabbed their bags.

When they went down the elevator and walked into the lobby of the hotel, Bonnie's eyes widened.

The floors were glossy, reflecting the lights from outside.

There was a single staircase and a bundle of elevators that led to the different floors.

The furniture was clean and pristine, reflecting the amount of money it probably cost to stay there.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand and brought them to the front desk.

Damon rang the bell, even though the clerk was right there.

_Don't be annoying._

**I'm just having some fun.**

"I'd like a suite, please." Damon said.

The clerk looked from Damon to Bonnie, his gaze lingering slightly on Bonnie.

"I said, 'I'd like a suite.'"

He snapped his gaze back to Damon and nodded his head.

"How long?"

"Until Sunday."

"That'll be $1,530."

Damon caught the clerk's eye.

"No, it won't. It'll be fr-"

Bonnie grabbed his arm and made him break his gaze.

"Damon. Don't. We can go if you can't pay." Bonnie said, not wanting Damon to take advantage of the poor man.

He pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I can pay for it."

He walked back to the desk, pulled out his wallet and credit card, and gave it to the man.

After everything was cleared and taken care of, a young man came to handle their bags.

"I just wanted to have some fun." Damon whispered to her as they walked to the elevators.

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

When they opened the door to their suite, Bonnie couldn't wait to touch everything.

Everything looked soft or shiny or new.

Damon closed the door as Bonnie walked to sit on the couch.

"Don't you want to check out the bedroom?" Damon asked.

Bonnie glanced around the sitting room for the door to the bedroom.

She stood and practically bounded to the door.

After she pushed it open, Bonnie chuckled to herself.

The golden colored comforter was pulled back slightly to reveal the white sheets.

All the furniture matched, and Bonnie could feel Damon come up behind her.

"Did you see the bathrooms, yet?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder as she walked to other door in the room.

After inspecting the bathroom, she walked over to Damon.

"They're okay." Bonnie playfully said.

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Just okay?" He said, walking towards her.

He brushed her hair to the side as he began to kiss the side of her neck.

Bonnie closed her eyes at the feeling.

"Maybe a little better than okay."

Damon hummed.

"I thought so." He mumbled.

Bonnie pushed his jacket off his frame and brought his face to hers.

She began to walk backwards as they kissed and felt the bed hit the back of her knees.

Bonnie fell onto the bed, bringing Damon with her.

They pulled at each others clothes, almost never breaking their kisses.

Bonnie pulled away and looked at Damon.

"Tomorrow's going to be a good day." She said.

He nodded, slightly smiling.

"Yeah. It is."

And then, he pulled her face back to his.

* * *

**I hope you guys are happy that I FINALLY updated. **

**Please review! I feel crappy this week.**

**(P.S. I****'m really glad I bought the first season of Lost, because since The Vampire Diaries is going on summer hiatus, I can watch Ian Somerhalder as Boone whenever I want.)**

**(P.P.S. Oh! And I can also watch The Rules of Attraction. Watch it. It has Ian Somerhalder in his underwear dancing on a bed to George Michaels' "Faith".)**

**(P.P.P.S. Don't forget to review.)**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: How awesome was the season finale? Freakin' awesome! I was jumping up and down and shouting "Oh, my God!" over and over after it ended.  
**__***Spoilers* I'm so glad that Damon wasn't kissing Elena. Because when he was leaning in, I was like "Damon, no. Damon, no. Damon, no! Damon! NO!" And, I had this idea in my head that that was Katherine when she was talking to Jon in the kitchen, but I pushed it away. So, after it was revealed that she was actually Katherine, I rewound so I could watch her scene with Damon again. I was starting to notice all these little things that indicated who she really was. Oh! And Bonnie's not evil! I was really afraid that was going to happen. And, hopefully Bonnie's threat will bring us many more Bamon scenes. Speaking of Bamon scenes, I loved their little scene they had when the parade was going on. Damon thanked her! It made me happy.**_

_**Anyway, this chapter takes place during 1x21, Isobel. It's AU. I'm actually pretty proud that I got this out right now, because I have a project to do that is due on Monday. Luckily, I finished the book for the project already. Okay, y'all don't want to listen to my education. Please enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. If I did, it wouldn't be on a summer hiatus. It'd go on forever!**_

* * *

Shit, shit, shit.

Bonnie ran around her room, gathering up her purse and trying to find her jacket.

She had completely forgot that she had to meet Caroline to figure out what to do for the float.

_I'm going to be so late._

Unfortunately, her phone started ringing.

She looked at the caller ID, and rolled her eyes.

She flipped the phone open.

"What?" She impatiently said.

"Well, well, well. Is that really how you answer the phone?" Damon asked.

"Only for you." She snidely remarked, moving to sit on her bed.

"For your information, I was only calling to see if you wanted a ride to the school. I couldn't help but overhear Sherriff Forbes talking about how her daughter was designing the float for Founders' Day, and my very own Little Witch was helping. I was headed that way, anyway."

"Why?"

"The history teacher wanted to talk about something or whatever."

Bonnie clutched the phone tighter.

"Is anything going on?"

"I don't know, Bonnie. That's kind of why I'm going there in the first place."

"Um, it's okay. I'll just take my car."

"Your loss."

Bonnie felt that neither of them was going to say anything more.

She said a meager, "Goodbye" into the phone and hung up.

She didn't wait for a reply.

_Great. Something terrible is going to happen._

Bonnie knew that terrible things happened when terrible days started out terribly.

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

"When was the last time you talked to Elena?" Damon asked her.

It was night, and Bonnie was standing in the Salvatore Boarding house's library.

When he asked her that question, Bonnie immediately tried to recall her recent encounters with her best friend.

Barely anything came up.

"I-I don't really remember."

Damon was standing in the doorway, watching Bonnie while she stood in front of the bookshelves.

"I think that you should talk to her. She…sort of…needs you."

She could tell that he wasn't good at giving serious advice.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"Okay."

He quickly changed the subject.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"Sure."

He smiled devilishly.

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

Bonnie had reconciled with Elena, and learned all about how her birth mother, Isobel, had shown up.

_Grams always said a witch's intuition was right._

Elena described to Bonnie about how all Isobel wanted was some device that Jonathan Gilbert had invented.

So, when Bonnie decided to show Elena Emily's spell book, she wasn't expecting it to help much.

But, two heads were better than one.

"Does it say what the device does?" Elena asked.

Bonnie bent over the book and swept her eyes over the foreign language that she had gotten so familiar with.

_This doesn't make sense._

She straightened.

"Are you sure this is what Isobel wants?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Bonnie hesitated.

"This is a weapon. _Against_ vampires."

Elena halted, her brow furrowing in confusion.

Needless to say, she felt that Stefan could definitely help in this situation.

After he arrived, all three of them went into one of the classrooms, trying to figure out what to do.

Stefan stood while Elena paced back and forth.

Bonnie sat comfortably in a chair.

"Where's the device?" Bonnie asked, her eyes watching Elena.

"Damon has it. He's going to be difficult to reason with." Stefan said.

_What? When did he get this 'device'?_

"Then, we'll go to him. I'll talk to him." Elena offered.

_Why do you have to talk to him?_

"He's not going to just hand it over, especially if it's harmful to vampires."

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Elena had come up with the bright idea for Bonnie to unspell the device.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I-I-" She started.

"It's okay. I'll talk to him." Elena said.

Stefan lifted his head to Elena, then casted his eyes downward at the idea of Elena talking to Damon.

Bonnie knew exactly how he felt.

"No. _I'll_ talk to him." Bonnie said.

Elena furrowed her brow.

"No offense, but I don't really think he'll give you the device."

"No offense, but I can handle it." Bonnie retorted.

She looked at Stefan, and he nodded.

"She's right." He said to Elena.

Stefan brought his eyes back to Bonnie.

He was thanking her.

The thing Stefan didn't know was that Bonnie was just insecure about the idea of Damon and Elena as he was.

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

Driving to the boarding house was the easy part.

Now, standing at the base of the stairs, was the hard part.

Bonnie didn't even know if Damon was home, but that didn't make her any less apprehensive.

_Come on, Bonnie. Just go see if he's upstairs._

She didn't want to call out.

She wanted to actually talk to him.

Face to face.

Stefan and Elena had told her that when (Elena said if) she got the device, to call one of them.

She walked up the first few steps.

Bonnie could hear the front door open and close.

Could hear his steps as he made his way towards the stairs.

Bonnie's pulse quickened.

_The is it._ _I have to protect this town._

The footfalls stopped.

"Bonnie?" He asked.

A deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm right here."

His pace increased, and he came into view.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked around, almost as if he was debating whether or not her being here was a bad thing.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She replied.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Can we go to your room? Or the library?" Bonnie continued.

"My room's fine."

They made their way to his bedroom.

He carelessly pulled his jacket off and sat down on his bed.

Bonnie stood awkwardly by the door.

"So, what'd you want?" He asked.

Bonnie walked further in the room, ducking her head down.

"I know about the device."

She watched his face.

He sat up straighter.

His eyes darkened.

"Go on." He said.

"Isobel wants the device, and, if she doesn't get it, things are going to get bad fast."

After this, she shut her mind off from him.

"Where are you getting at?"

"If you give me the device, I can make it harmless, and we can give it to her."

_I have to protect this town. Do whatever it takes._

"'We'?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked at her feet.

"Me, Stefan, and Elena." She mumbled.

"No."

She snapped her gaze to him.

"Damon-"

"No. You probably can't even take the spell off it. I mean, you're no Emily Bennett. And, when did Stefan and Elena start making you do their dirty work?"

"I told them I'd do this. And, my magic is just fine. I've been practicing." She snapped back.

"It ain't piano lessons, honey."

Suddenly, a book flew at Damon.

He barely caught it before it hit his face.

His eyes widened.

"Don't call me 'honey'." Bonnie said.

He set the book down next to him.

"Why should I give the device to you?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Maybe I don't trust you." He retorted.

Bonnie took several steps towards Damon.

"Because, Damon, I want to protect this town. And, I know you do, too."

Bonnie tentatively held out her hand.

Damon sighed and looked away.

He stood up and went to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers.

He selected a small, gold pocket watch.

Damon stood in front of Bonnie, offering her the device.

She reached for it, but he pulled it away before she could get it in her grasp.

"Don't make me regret this." He said.

Bonnie shook her head.

"I won't." She said.

He placed the device in her hand.

_I'll do whatever it takes to protect this town. Even if I have to lie._

**D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B&D&B**

When Bonnie had alerted Stefan and Elena that she had the device, she could barely keep the smugness out of her voice.

_Ha. Take that, Elena._

Stefan had suggested they meet at the boarding house.

Damon had even showed up.

They asked her if she had taken the spell off the device yet, and she said no.

"Work your magic." Elena said, holding it out to Bonnie.

Bonnie knew that none of them had ever really seen a complicated spell performed before.

Making the device float and doing an easy element spell to make the fires around her bigger would do the trick.

"Done." She said as she handed it to Elena.

Elena nodded and Stefan thanked Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to Damon.

They kept up their charade among others.

He did exactly what she expected.

Nothing.

_I have to protect this town. Do whatever it takes. Even if I have to lie._

No matter how many times she said it to herself, it didn't make her feel any better.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! It was pretty easy to write, because I had this burst of inspiration.**

**Sorry there was no Bamon lovin'.**

**It was implied, though.**

**Please review!**

**(I'll love you forever!)**


End file.
